The Truth
by InsertWeabooNameHere
Summary: Sometimes, things aren't always as they seem. May be changed to M rating later on!


**AN: Ok guys, this is half canon half fandom, so be prepared for that. The only real changes is within Hinata's family and Sakura's family. Since I have yet to see some characters family's as of canon, we might have some different pairings than in canon. Sorry!**

"COME ON DAD! YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR US!" Boruto yelled at the hokage.

"Boruto, I need to protect the village. I don't have time." Naruto said.

This of course, was a lie. He had plenty of time, but he was spending it with his REAL wife, Sakura Haruno.

Hinata was the only ninja who did not know Naruto was really married to Sakura. Heck, he put a seal on Hinata so she doesn't see Naruto or Sakura when the seal is active.

The seal was placed somewhere in the body that will have it be part of her genetics, and pass down with her offspring.

It was perfect. It also had some effects for the COUGH womb COUGH! That will cause all semen to have Naruto's DNA in it, so the offspring would look like Naruto's children, although the one problem is that, whenever the children come in contact with the real father, the seal will be removed from them, including the disguise making them look like Naruto.

So let me guess what you are thinking, who are their real father?

I'm using the same excuse as Naruto just used. I don't have time. Because boruto is yelling at Naruto.

"YOU NEVER HAVE TIME! SOMETIMES I WONDER HOW WE ARE RELATED!" Boruto screamed.

Naruto sighed. He was ok with spending time with his 'kids' but he hated how they thought he was their father.

Naruto just wants to tell them somehow, so they will get off his case.

"MAYBE I SHOULD CONVINCE MOM TO DIVORCE YOU!"

'Perfect.'

"No! Don't do that!"

"Actually, I WILL!" And with that, boruto sped away.

Shikamaru came into the office casually. "That went well." He said sarcastically.

"Your right. If boruto convinces Hinata, I can finally tell them the truth."

But boruto happened to hear him say that as he walked away.

'What truth? And why would dad want to get divorced?'

Naruto sighed and walked out and towards his and Sakura's house.

"Wait! Naruto! Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru started yelling but lowered it to a grumble.

Naruto activated the seal and started walking away.

As he approached Sakura's house he yelled "I'm home!"

A lot of tumbling could be heard and then his oldest, Shinachiku came out and said "Hey dad!"

Hamami, his youngest, jumped on top of Shinachiku and said "Papa!"

Hamami leaped off of shina and landed in her dads arms.

"Hey Shina, Hey Hamami! How are you doing today?" Naruto asked.

"Good!" They replied in unison.

"And guess what! Soon we can reveal you two as my kids, and the other two kids as Kiba's!"

"YAAAY!"

Yep. You read it. Kiba is the real dad. (I can't spell Naruto's daughters name for the life of me! Himawari maybe.. IM GOING WITH THAT)

"Dad?" Shina asked

"Yes Shina?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot, why do you keep pretending that you married Hinata for her, while all the ninjas other than her knows the truth?" Shina asked.

"Well.. it all happened after I started dating Sakura-chan…"

Flashback

"Today sure was fun Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"It was!" Sakura replied just as cheerful.

They both started leaning in towards each other, and met lips. Sakura had her first kiss, while Naruto had his third. His first and second were with *barf* Sasuke.

Suddenly, Naruto gets kicked onto the ground, and someone puts a knife around Sakura's neck.

Naruto jumps up, and charges a rasengan in both his hands (he can do it one handed after his fight against Sasuke)

He see's someone with a hood, holding Sakura hostage.

Naruto charges towards the said person, and they dodge last second and say in a low voice, that you can tell was not their natural voice "Meet me at Training ground 36 if you want to see her again.

Naruto activated his bijuu mode and flashes there, and sees the hooded person waiting with Sakura tied up against a tree.

"Now, it's time for me to introduce myself." The person says.

The person takes off his/her hood, reveeealiiiiiiing: HINATA!

"Hinata-San?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes." She says casually.

"Why! Sakura-chan is your friend!"

"Because. I was going to get you to love me, but you chose Sakura." Hinata said spitting the word out like venom.

"Now, I put a seal on her, so the second I find out that you are with someone else, Sakura will die." She said with a sadistic smile.

"Ok fine." Naruto said.

Hinata then smiled and said "ok then. Come and kiss me to prove it."

Naruto walked towards her picked her up, spun her around, then banged his forehead into hers knocking her unconscious.

(It looked like he was going to kiss her, but then he head butted her)

Naruto sighed and unwrapped Sakura.

Sakura jumped off and into Naruto's arms, as she sobbed gently into his chest.

"Damn it!" Naruto said.

The next day

Inoichi walked into Naruto's room. "I wrote the report, her mind has been cleared of everything related to the seal, and you getting together with Sakura-San."

"Thanks, how long will she be out?" Naruto asked.

"Well, probably about 30 more minutes." Inoichi said.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
